Conventional electric motors that have a permanent magnet that is disposed on a stator include a stator core that is configured by laminating thin stator plates at two axial ends of a ring-shaped permanent magnet that has been magnetized axially; and a rotor that is configured by laminating salient pole-shaped thin laminating plates such that salient poles are offset by half a pitch at a North-seeking (N) pole end and a South-seeking (S) pole end of a magnetic pole that is produced by a permanent magnet (see Patent Literature 1, for example).